<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>above all, you by laraleroliro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407363">above all, you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraleroliro/pseuds/laraleroliro'>laraleroliro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Fingering while sucking, M/M, Make your bottom your top priority, Service Top, Top Miya Atsumu, both happen simultaneously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraleroliro/pseuds/laraleroliro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Still sucking tight on his cock, Atsumu moves from massaging his balls to clench a strong fist on Kiyoomi's soft buttock, opening up a path for his fingers of the opposite hand to brush and circle over Kiyoomi's entrance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>above all, you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a one-scene short drabble about Atsumu devoting himself to making Kiyoomi climax. It was previously posted on twitter, but I figured I should proofread and AO3 it.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu's fingers sneak up Kiyoomi's leg, drawing circles and pressing small bruises to the soft flesh of his long thigh. He's on his knees before Kiyoomi, who stands with one hand gripping at the edge of his desk and another one full of blonde hair.</p><p>Kiyoomi lets out a small noise when Atsumu pinches his inner thigh between his thumb and the side of his palm. The sound is akin to the previous ones: low and needy, but Atsumu has long lost the reflex to tease him about it.</p><p>Besides, how could he with his mouth full of Kiyoomi's cock anyway.</p><p>His lips easily drag up and down his shaft, already so used to the thickness and length. A twirl of his tongue around the head and over the slit draws out another moan, throatier this time. It's like the finest music to his ears.</p><p>On Kiyoomi's thigh, Atsumu presses again before moving his hand to his balls, where he applies less strength when he squeezes, just the way he knows Kiyoomi likes, and Kiyoomi's legs tremble in confirmation, the hand on Atsumu's hair tenses up to pull him a little closer.</p><p>With another light squeeze combined with a deep dive forward into his crotch, Atsumu has him slouching back, fist clenching on the desk for purchase, hips thrusting up to reposition his footing and fuck deep into his throat as a consequence.</p><p>Another thrust follows, and then another until a rhythm is established. Kiyoomi groans every time he bottoms out into Atsumu's mouth; it sends a shiver all the way down Atsumu's back.</p><p>Seeing Kiyoomi like this - almost too far gone despite himself - is only good to encourage Atsumu to go on further, eager to help him over the edge he probably would never allow himself to even reach for without on his own.</p><p>Still sucking tight on his cock, Atsumu moves from massaging his balls to clench a strong fist on Kiyoomi's soft buttock, opening up a path for his fingers of the opposite hand to brush and circle over Kiyoomi's entrance.</p><p>He gasps out a beautiful and surprised cry, but doesn't show any resistance when Atsumu enters him with one entire finger at once.</p><p>Atsumu is quick to mouth his cock again, having stopped seconds before to gauge his reaction. Though he's more determined now, hungrier for each and every sound Kiyoomi can give him.</p><p>He sucks him off with purpose, deliberately fingers his prostate over and over again until whatever composure Kiyoomi had left vanishes and he's thrusting forward into Atsumu's mouth, fucking himself on Atsumu's finger on his way back.</p><p>Not one to take anything silently, Atsumu asserts his intent by pushing another finger inside Kiyoomi, whose head promptly falls back in bliss, and stays as Atsumu prods and scissors into him tirelessly.</p><p>Kiyoomi's breath hitches, his hand on Atsumu's hair falls slack and his hips stutter when Atsumu pounds into a particularly sweet spot, deep and yet unexplored inside him for the night, and at last he mumbles out a single word that on its own drives Atsumu ballistic: "<em>there</em>."</p><p>Atsumu snaps, moaning in unison with Kiyoomi as he fucks him harder and faster, sucking his cock with just the same fervor for good measure. For Kiyoomi when he's about to come is intoxicating, the most beautiful creature in the whole wide world, and Atsumu just can't get enough.</p><p>He swallows earnestly as Kiyoomi comes, milking him of every drop with his mouth that's honestly so tired but wouldn't dare to give out before Kiyoomi is completely satisfied; fingers still thrusting slowly into Kiyoomi to help him ride his orgasm to the fullest.</p><p>Atsumu drinks in all the tremors of Kiyoomi's body when his legs start crumbling beneath himself and, finally, he retreats.</p><p>In a closing - and maybe selfish, sue him - act of service, he tightly embraces Kiyoomi, then eases his weight into the chair beside them.</p><p>His gaze gets lost for a second or two in the expanse of Kiyoomi's heaving chest. The little dots that cover it for no reason at all growing apart and close again; so powerful Kiyoomi is to mindlessly control like that those invisible and inexplicable bonds by just breathing, existing.</p><p>A thumb brushes Kiyoomi cheek, contemplative, prompting him to speak again, now in that tone he reserves only for his afterglow (how fortunate Atsumu is to get to hear it?) "hey..." he smiles too, probably unaware of all the beauty he holds at the moment. "What about you?"</p><p>Atsumu's chest heats up with Kiyoomi's voice. Overflowing with fondness, Atsumu gives him back a smile just as sweet.</p><p>"You go rest, Omi-kun. I've had just enough for today."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>I'm <a href="https://twitter.com/kinkyoomi">kinkyoomi</a> on twitter if you wanna drop by :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>